Doesn't always work like expected?
by StoryToBeToldAsOne
Summary: After Olive and Fletcher figured out, that they should be mad at China and not at at each other for trying to manipulate each other, they try to make their relationship work for real this time but what if it doesn't work like expected? Can China help them, with their relationship? Folive :D I don't own anything! :D Co written with LoveYouForeverAndMore :) Check it out! :D
1. After the events

**********_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Okay, this is my really first time for A.N.T. and I didn't watch much of A.N.T. I have to admit but after watching UnwANTed and MeANT to be , I just had to write this Folive fic! :D**

**I don't know but it just popped in to my head and didn't want to leave me, so here it is! :D**

**I hope, that you guys like it and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

**Summary:**

**After Olive and Fletcher figured out, that they should be mad at China and not at at each other for trying to manipulate each other, they try to make their relationship work for real this time but what if it doesn't work like expected? Are they really meant to be and can China help them, with their relationship?**

* * *

**Olive's POV:**

Fletcher and I just let China alone with jumping off the A.N.T. Building into the cactus garden after we realized that we shouldn't be mad at each other. It was stupid to test Fletcher. He did like me and he just wanted to show me that I had no reason to be afraid. I hoped that it'll stay that way because I really liked him. I didn't realize at first, and yeah, studies prove that it's hard to keep a relationship at 14 for a long time, but I did want to give it a real chance. At least I thought that I really should do that. Even Fletcher deserved that chance. Okay, even Fletcher wasn't something I could say anymore. I really like him and it just had to work.

''Olive?'' Fletcher suddenly brought me out of my thoughts and I quickly shook my head.

''Yes?'' I replied, trying to stay calm. He made me all bubbly inside, and I actually hated that, especially after Dixon. But I couldn't help it.

He gave me one of his adorable half smiles and then said to me, ''I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't sincerely apologize and that's what I really should do. I shouldn't have done that.''

I sighed and then replied, ''Fletcher, I acted stupid, too. I should have trusted you a-''

Fletcher cut me off, ''No. You had all rights to do that after I was in love with China for so long but she really doesn't mean anything to me anymore.''

Inside, I made a happy dance again, as he said that like the first time he said it.

I walked the last step to him and then told him, ''I forgive you, as long as you forgive me too. I acted stupid too. I just didn't want to get dumped again after the thing with Dixon, even though that's no excuse.''

I looked down at that and then I felt Fletcher's hand on my shoulder, causing me to look up again.

''Hey, I understand you, and I forgive you too. I really want to make this work, and I know that we can do that.'' He said to me and I nodded, smiling.

Then we hugged. I loved our hugs.

We just stood there for a while, hugging as suddenly the window went open again and China quickly climbed through it and closed it.

Probably because of Angus.

''Awwww, you guys made up!'' She exclaimed happily, and Fletcher and I broke apart, a bit mad that she ruined the moment.

''Well, but I'm still mad at you for what you did to me!'' China quickly added and Fletcher and I looked at each other afraid.

And then, we ran away, hoping that China wouldn't catch us.

That girl was pretty quick if she wanted to be, and we really had to worry. She seemed really, really mad.

We ran and ran and at some point, China was out of sight and we caught our breath in the courtyard.

I was pretty exhausted and Fletcher was too.

I sighed and told him, ''I guess that I'll go upstairs and talk to China. Maybe we shouldn't have been that mad at her. She also just tried to help.''

Fletcher nodded and added, ''Yeah that's true. Well and I still have to talk to Angus. That guy goes crazy with China now and he really doesn't seem to get anything. Besides, we kinda still wanted to play that new g-''

I rolled my eyes at him but interrupted him, ''Just go. Have fun.''

Fletcher smiled at me, kissed my cheek and then said to me, ''I see you tomorrow.''

With that, he walked away.

My cheek was tingling from his kiss and I sighed happily.

''Wow, I never thought that you would really be head over heels for Fletcher. I mean it's cute but also kinda weird at the same time.'' China stated, coming up to me and I looked afraid at her.

China laughed and told me, ''Don't worry, I'm not going to do anything. I guess we're even now?'' The second sentence she said more as a question.

I nodded and we hugged. I was glad that everything was good now.

As we broke apart, China asked me, ''You really do like Fletcher, don't you?''

I nodded and replied, ''Yes. I do like Fletcher out of some crazy reason that I can't explain.''

China and I chuckled at that. Then she looked up to the sky, and I now realized how late it already was, since it was so dark.

''How about we go to our rooms and get some sleep? It was a really long day.'' I asked China, who nodded immediately and yawned.

''Sounds good to me.'' She replied grinning, and then we made our way to our room.

**Fletcher's POV:**

After I walked away from Olive, I made my way to my room that I was sharing with Angus. Poor guy. He didn't have luck with any girl. Well, I also needed a while to find the right girl, but Angus... Well, it was his thing who he was running after, but China? That would probably be even more impossible than that China would have feelings for me. I shook my head chuckling. I couldn't believe that I chased after China all of that time, even though Olive was also there. Olive was so... different to China, but also somehow better.

She wanted me too, and I really meant it as I said that I'll always be there for her.

She meant a lot to me. Like REALLY a lot.

I smiled at the thought, just as I opened the door to my room, where Angus was sitting on his bed, playing a game on his laptop or whatever he was doing.

''Hey Angus.'' I greeted him and he looked up, not looking sad at all, even though he got dumped by China again. I'll never get this guy.

''Hey, Fletcher. What's up?'' He replied, in a good mood .

''Nothing, I was just with Olive in the courtyard a- Aren't you even a bit upset that China dumped you again?'' I replied, just blurting the question out.

Angus shook his head, grinning.

''Why should I be? I just try again and fail again. Like you always did, until you stole my Olive!'' He exclaimed, now getting a bit mad and I just rolled my eyes.

That boy really was unbelievable.

''Olive is not yours! Olive is together with me and we're happy! Get over it, Angus!'' I exclaimed, a bit mad.

Olive was mine, not his. She was my girlfriend an I really liked her.

Angus couldn't even understand, what I felt for Olive.

Angus didn't say anything. He just shrugged and went back to his game.

Normally, I would've asked if I could play with him but I was angry at him now for saying what he said.

Well, it was Angus but still.

I sighed and sat down on my bed, thinking about what happened today.

Olive really thought that I was still in love with China.

Well, I really got over China overnight, but now, all I could think about was Olive.

Her beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes and the crazy, sometimes mean but still amazing personality.

I was glad that I kissed Olive on the cheek that night, even though it was more an accident.

I sighed happily at the thought and Angus looked weird to me.

''I do understand that you're totally in to her, but if you're already stealing my girl, could you stop daydreaming about her when we're in the same room? Draw a picture and distract yourself or something like this.'' He told me.

I rolled my eyes at him and just wanted to say something back, as I had a second thought.

The idea with the picture sounded definitely amazing.

Maybe I could draw one for Olive, to show her how much I like her.

I put out my new paint supplies and put everything up at my easel. What could I draw for Olive?

Then suddenly I got the perfect idea. She just had to like it.


	2. What if?

**********_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the second chapter of the story! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support! You guys are really the best! :D**

**I never wrote for this show and it's a bit difficult but fun! :D**

**I really hope that you like the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**If you're a Shake it up, I didn't do it, Austin&Ally, ICarly or Kickin' It fan, I'd love it if you also get a look at my other stories! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Fletcher's POV:**_

_Olive really thought that I was still in love with China._

_Well, I really got over China overnight, but now, all I could think about was Olive._

_Her beautiful blonde hair, blue eyes and the crazy, sometimes mean but still amazing personality._

_I was glad that I kissed Olive on the cheek that night, even though it was more an accident._

_I sighed happily at the thought and Angus looked weird to me._

_''I do understand that you're totally in to her, but if you're already stealing my girl, could you stop daydreaming about her when we're in the same room? Draw a picture and distract yourself or something like this.'' He told me._

_I rolled my eyes at him and just wanted to say something back, as I had a second thought._

_The idea with the picture sounded definitely amazing._

_Maybe I could draw one for Olive, to show her how much I like her._

_I put out my new paint supplies and put everything up at my easel. What could I draw for Olive?_

_Then suddenly I got the perfect idea. She just had to like it._

* * *

**The next day**

**Olive's POV:**

I just woke up from a beautiful dream with Fletcher. No, I'm not going to tell you what happened. Well, at least not yet. Okay, it was about our first date. Well, he didn't even ask me out on a date yet. Maybe I shouldn't worry about it too much. Okay, of course I was worried. It was me, Olive! He should've already asked me out on a date! Why didn't he ask me out on a date? Wasn't I good enough to go on a date with him? What was wrong with me? Dixon even asked me out on a date before we even were together. Why didn't he do that? Wasn't I good enough for a date? What was wrong with me that he didn't want to go out with me?

''Olive, if you keep breathing like that, you might faint. What's wrong?'' China told me, just coming up to me.

I only realized now, how quickly I was breathing.

I looked at her worried and she looked confused back.

I sat up, now a bit mad and replied, ''Fletcher didn't ask me out on a real date yet!'' I exclaimed, frustrated.

China raised an eyebrow at me.

Then she chuckled and I glared at her.

''What's so funny?'' I asked her, totally annoyed.

China chuckled again and then replied, ''Seriously, Olive? He didn't ask you out yet. Can you blame him after you tried to trick him several times to find out if he's still in love with me, and he tried to manipulate you too in the 3 days you were dating? I wouldn't worry about this. He will ask you out on a date and I'm sure of that. Just give the poor boy time to breath after what happened the past days.''

I sighed. China was kinda right. After all what happened the past three days we were going out, it was pretty hard to even think about a date.

''Maybe you're right.'' I stated and sighed again.

China sat down on my bed and replied, ''I am right, Olive. Everything is going to be okay. I'm sure that he'll ask you out in no time and then you can make out again after the date and everything is good as it always is.''

I blushed at this. Fletcher and I didn't even kiss on the lips yet, but China didn't know that.

Well, but from her look, she seemed to understand what my blush meant.

''You kissed, like really kissed each other already, didn't you?'' She asked me in shock and I shook my head.

''Well, like everything the past few days, it kinda went wrong. We wanted to kiss but we were interrupted and yeah. We only kissed each other on the cheek.'' I answered, a bit sad about the whole thing.

I really did want to kiss Fletcher, but I wasn't going to be the one making the first move.

According to studies, boys should make the first move.

Well, according to them, most of the boys also actually wanted the girls to make that move.

I groaned and China looked at me a bit confused.

''Okay, Olive. Don't freak out. Just see how today goes. I would say, for what happened the past days, it can't get any more weird.'' She stated and I sighed but nodded.

Then I finally stood up from bed and replied, ''Fine. I gotta go changed and then we can head downstairs to our classes. And after that, Fletcher will maybe finally ask me out on our first real date.''

With that, I took some clothes and my things I needed and went in to the bathroom, still in a bad mood.

**China's POV:**

Then she stood up from her bed and replied, ''Fine. I gotta go changed and then we can head downstairs to our classes. And after that, Fletcher will maybe finally ask me out on our first real date.'' With that, she took her things to change and shower and went in to the bathroom, still looking pretty much in a bad mood. I sighed at that. Why couldn't Olive just wait a bit? Fletcher really did like her and she shouldn't worry about it. I mean, he told her about his feelings yesterday all too well and kinda told me that I don't mean anything to him. I hoped that he just meant that in the 'loving' way, because he was actually my best friend.

Okay, now I sounded like Olive.

Well, but it was Fletcher. What if he wasn't planning on taking Olive out on a date?

Oh gosh. I had to talk to Fletcher. He couldn't screw this up!

I already destroyed the relationship between Olive and Dixon, and if Olive would be brokenhearted by Fletcher's... oblivion!

Okay, I really had to talk that guy before Olive did.

''Olive, I'm going downstairs right now!'' I quickly cried, taking my things and then running out to the room and went down with the room- a -vator in to the A.N.T. common room.

Fletcher was sitting on one of the couches, looking at his Z-Phone dreamily.

''Fletcher, I have to talk to you!'' I exclaimed, quickly walking up to him.

Fletcher looked up at me and smiled, replying, ''Hey China! What's up?''

I rolled my eyes at him. Why was he in such a good mood? Well, back to the actual problem.

''Please tell me that you already planned a first date for Olive and you!'' I said to him, worried. If not, he better think of something soon or he'll get a problem with me.

Fletcher at first looked confused at me and I got even more worried.

He couldn't be serious. He just couldn't!

Suddenly he started laughing and I looked confused and mad at him.

''Why are you laughing?'' I asked him, annoyed.

Flencher chuckled again and then replied, ''Sorry, but your face was just priceless. Of course I have already planned a first date for Olive and I. China, don't worry about it.''

I let out a relieved sigh. I really thought that he would screw it all up.

''Why are you even so concerned about it?'' He added and my eyes went a bit wide.

''Uhm- Oh, you know Olive. She just went through a break up and now she's trying to really have the perfect relationship and she's really hoping that everything will work out and so on, and I maybe thought that I can help you guys out, to make it work, and I didn't know if you were going to ask her out on a date right away, so-''

Fletcher cut off my rambling, ''China, calm down. I got it and I'm not mad.''

I sighed relieved again and then told him, ''Well, good luck with Olive. She's a bit grumpy today, but I think that this is your problem now. I gotta go to my music class.''

With that, I just walked away. Maybe I should let Fletcher and Olive manage that on their own.

What was I saying? They're my best friends. Of course I'm also a part of this.

**Olive's POV:**

I just went downstairs with the room- a- vator alone after getting ready. For some reason, China had to disappear quickly, and I had no idea why. Sometimes that girl was really weird, but oh well. Most of the people would say that I was weird, too. That wasn't true. They only say that because of my cool factoids and everything. Well, okay, now I was together with Fletcher. Maybe now you can call me weird. I mean, Fletcher. Wow. Never thought that would really happen, but I really hoped that he will ask me out on a date. If he would screw this all up... I didn't even want to think about it. I didn't want it to be like with Dixon again.

Well, but Fletcher was different. At least I hoped so.

I sighed and stepped out of the room- a – vator to see said person, sitting on the couch, on his Z- Phone.

As I stepped in to the room, he looked up and grinned wide.

''Hey Olive!'' He greeted me , standing up.

I gave him a smile and replied, ''Hey, Fletcher!''

Then we just stood there, not really knowing what to say. Why was it still so awkward sometimes, even though we were together?

''Well...'' I started, but didn't even really know what to say.

Fletcher had his hands in his pockets and looked pretty nervous as well.

We were together and it was still so weird sometimes.

''Well, I gotta go to class.'' I quickly told him, trying to avoid any more awkwardness.

I also tried to hide my disappointment that he still didn't ask me out, yet.

I just wanted to walk away, as Fletcher cried, ''Olive, wait!''

I turned back around to him an he walked back up to me.

His hands were still in his pockets and he still looked really nervous. It kinda looked cute.

''Olive...'' He started and I now got afraid. Did he already want to break up with me?

''I-'' He continued. ''I- wanted to ask you, if you maybe want to go on a date with me on Saturday. I mean, we've been together for a week now and it's about time, isn't it?''

After he had quickly rambled that down, my eyes went wide. He asked me out on a date!

I grinned wide and hugged him, half squealing and half replying, ''Of course I want, to!''

Fletcher chuckled and I went bright red, quickly breaking apart from him.

''Uhm- I mean-'' I started but Fletcher cut me off, smiling at me, ''Don't worry. It was cute.''

At that, I blushed even deeper.

''Well...'' I added. ''What are we going to do on our first date?'' I really wanted to know what idea he had.

''How about we go to the movies?'' Fletcher suggested.

The movies? That didn't sound that bad, but it also wasn't that romantic.

Well, but it was our first date. I shouldn't put the romantic thing up too high.

''Sounds good to me.'' I replied and smiled.

Fletcher smiled too, and we just smiled at each other for a while.

Then, I had to think again about the fact that we didn't kiss yet.

Should I just kiss him? No, he had to do that.

I stared at his lips but then quickly brought my gaze away and told him, ''Gotta go to class! I see you later!''

I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then went away. I had to talk to China.


	3. Don't freak out

**********_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the third chapter of the story! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support! You guys are really the best! :D**

**Okay, this story keeps getting interesting for me to write and I hope for you to read! :D**

**I hope, that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_Olive's POV:_**

_''Uhm- I mean-'' I started but Fletcher cut me off, smiling at me, ''Don't worry. It was cute.''_

_At that, I blushed even deeper._

_''Well,...'' I added. ''What are we going to do on our first date?'' I really wanted to know, what an idea he had._

_''How about we go to the movies?'' Fletcher suggested._

_The movies? That didn't sound that bad but it also wasn't that romantic._

_Well, but- It was our first date. I shouldn't put the thing up to high._

_''Sounds good to me.'' I replied and smiled._

_Fletcher smiled, too and we just smiled at each other for a while._

_Then I had to think again about the fact, that we didn't kiss, yet._

_Should I just kiss him? No, he had to do that._

_I stared at his lips but then quickly brought my gaze away and told him, ''Gotta go to class! I see you later!''_

_I gave him a quick peck on the cheek and then went away. I had to talk to China._

* * *

**Olive's POV:**

**After classes**

I just was finished with my classes and went up to my room to just read something. Fletcher still had one of his painting clubs and China wasn't there yet, even though I had to talk to her about the date. For starters, I needed help with what I could wear to impress Fletcher and- Wait. Since when was I asking China for that? Well, Fletcher was in love with her before, she would be a good- Okay, I should stop that. He wasn't in love with her anymore and this was our first official date on Saturday. In 4 days. Only 4 more days. Oh my god. I really needed help with this, or I was going to freak out again. Well, I'll probably freak out anyways, but... Where is China?!

I put out my Z-Phone and wrote her a SMS:

_Where are you? I'm in our room and I need to talk to you!_

I laid down on my bad and groaned.

Why didn't anyone tell me how hard it would be to get together with your best friend?

Well, I'd probably have found that information in some studies, but the kiss from Fletcher was everything but planned and expected, so I didn't read any studies.

Maybe I should do that now...

I just wanted to get out my laptop, as China came through the door.

''You do know that I'll miss my music club?'' She asked me .

I shrugged, even though I totally forgot it.

''I need help.'' I stated desperately, and China looked confused at me.

''What exactly do you need for?'' She questioned me, totally confused and I rolled my eyes.

Why else would I call her here?

''I need help because of Fletcher. He asked me out on a date to the movies.'' I replied and China squealed.

I looked at her with raised eyebrows and she looked confused again.

''What is so bad about that? That's totally great, Olive! I told you that he'll ask you out!'' China exclaimed happily.

I rolled my eyes at her and she looked even more confused.

''He asked me out to the cinema, and first of all, I didn't expect my first date to be in the cinema, and second of all, I have no idea how to behave because I'm getting all weird around him!'' I almost cried in to her face and China jumped a bit back.

I didn't mean to cry like that, but I was really desperate and China was being anything but helpful.

China shook her head chuckling and I glared at her.

''Olive, calm down. It's great that you guys are going to the cinema. Just picture it. You're watching a romantic movie together in the last row, and he'll lay his arm around you and then when you guys accidentally try to get some popcorn, your hands will brush and you will stare at each other, lean in and kiss. It'll be the perfect date!'' She told me and my eyes suddenly went wide.

I didn't think about that, but now that she was mentioning it, it sounded so... Not Fletcher.

''That is totally cliché and romantic, but I don't think that Fletcher has planned that out. It's Fletcher. It was already weird that he already had an idea.'' I stated and China then shook her head.

She sat down to me and said to me, ''Well, maybe he has this plan and everything will go perfect. You should give him some credit. He also came up with the date idea alone. The guy is an artist; he should be pretty creative. I mean, sure, movies are not the most creative idea but I'd just wait and see.''

I sighed but then nodded. Maybe China was right and I was already too worried about all of this.

Then I suddenly looked at her and asked her, ''You won't tell him to do that, will you?''

China looked at me in shock but I just raised an eyebrow at her.

Then she sighed and pouted. ''Fine, I'm not going to tell him anything. I guess he'll figure that out on his own.'' She replied.

I really hoped so. I really wanted to kiss Fletcher and I wanted this date to be great.

Well, but if he wanted that too, he had to figure that out on his own.

''Well, when is the date?'' China suddenly asked me.

I replied, ''On Saturday. Only four more days. I'm kinda nervous and- Oh my god, what if it doesn't work?''

I got worried again and China put her hands on my shoulders, trying to calm me down.

''Don't freak out. It will work out. You guys will figure out how it will be and everything will be perfect. Just calm down, girl.'' She told me.

**In Fletcher's and Angus' room**

**Fletcher's POV:**

I was in my room, painting the picture for Olive, totally being in my own little world with this. The picture should be perfect and I even skipped a club-meeting for this today. Well, even though I didn't know if I'll get it finished before Saturday, but I really wanted to make this good, so I should take my time. I also knew that movies wasn't the best date, but I had a plan. Even though it probably wasn't good enough for Olive. I wasn't one of the totally popular painters and she deserved so much better than me. I was great for a 14 year old, yeah sure, but I still wasn't as good as I wanted to be.

I sighed, just as the door went open, and since it probably just was Angus, I didn't even turn around and just continued painting.

I didn't want to be interrupted, and as long as it was just Angus, I could just keep painting. At least, I hoped so.

''Wow, that picture is pretty good.'' Kennedy stated and I turned around, confused and shocked.

What was she doing here? I didn't really want to see her at all.

Especially not when I was drawing something for my now girlfriend, Olive.

Kennedy dumped me, like you know. Well, but I should still stay polite.

''What are you doing here, Kennedy?'' I asked her confused and Kennedy raised an eyebrow at me.

I waited for her answer, which came pretty late.

''The chief of the painting club told me to tell you that he's really disappointed that you didn't come today to the club without telling him, and you should better watch out because he won't be okay with something like that more than this one time.'' She replied and my eyes went wide.

I totally forgot to tell my club chief that I wouldn't come today.

Well, now it happened, but it really couldn't happen again.

''Well, thanks. I'll keep that in mind.'' I told her and turned back around to my picture.

I didn't want any long interruptions.

''That is a great picture. For who is it for?'' Kennedy suddenly asked and I groaned inside.

Why couldn't she just leave me alone?

''It's for Olive, my girlfriend. If you don't mind, I would like to continue painting now.'' I answered as calm as I could at the moment.

I really hated it, if someone interrupted me that long. Especially when I was painting.

Kennedy held her hands up in defense and then told me, ''Sorry. I'm out.''

With that, she finally walked out and I could finally go back to my picture.


	4. Why not?

**********_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the 4th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support! You guys are really the best! :D**

**I'm happy, that you guys like it so much, even though it's my first try at A.N.T. farm! :D**

**I really hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_Fletcher's POV:_**

_''What are you doing here, Kennedy?'' I asked her confused and Kennedy raised an eyebrow at me._

_I waited for her answer, which came pretty late._

_''The chief of the painting club told me to tell you that he's really disappointed that you didn't come today to the club without telling him, and you should better watch out because he won't be okay with something like that more than this one time.'' She replied and my eyes went wide._

_I totally forgot to tell my club chief that I wouldn't come today._

_Well, now it happened, but it really couldn't happen again._

_''Well, thanks. I'll keep that in mind.'' I told her and turned back around to my picture._

_I didn't want any long interruptions._

_''That is a great picture. For who is it for?'' Kennedy suddenly asked and I groaned inside._

_Why couldn't she just leave me alone?_

_''It's for Olive, my girlfriend. If you don't mind, I would like to continue painting now.'' I answered as calm as I could at the moment._

_I really hated it, if someone interrupted me that long. Especially when I was painting._

_Kennedy held her hands up in defense and then told me, ''Sorry. I'm out.''_

_With that, she finally walked out and I could finally go back to my picture._

* * *

**Three days later**

**Olive's POV:**

I just came out of my last club meeting of the week and sat down on a couch in the common room of the A.N.T's, trying to concentrate on my book. I was kinda nervous about tomorrow and I hadn't seen Fletcher that much the past days and I didn't get why. Fletcher really was confusing me and that annoyed me. I couldn't even really concentrate on my book when I actually always could've if he wasn't annoying me so much. I should've took my laptop down to look through some studies and oversee things for the first date with your actual best friend. Wow, that sounded so creepy but it was true.

I still couldn't believe that Fletcher and I were going on a real date and we were together since 6 days a-

''Hey Olive!'' Fletcher greeted me and I almost jumped on the couch at his voice.

I looked up to him and smiled.

''Hey, Fletcher.'' I replied. I really wanted this date to be today already, but at the same time, I wanted it to never come because I was so nervous and oh my god.

That won't go good. I just knew it.

Fletcher sat down to me and took my hand, from what my whole body was tingling.

''So, are you excited for our date?'' Fletcher asked me, grinning and I could only nod.

Don't fall too hard Olive before the first date even arrived.

Well, it was already too late for that. Well, but I didn't need a date to spend time with my boyfriend.

''Do you want to go to the courtyard or walk around a bit? I'm totally bored and I don't want to be alone.'' I exclaimed, pouting.

I was his girlfriend. He better have said yes.

Fletcher sighed and I looked offended at him.

He had no time again?! What was that for a boyfriend?

''Olive... I have something that I have to finish and that really quick and I can't. Could you maybe ask China? I'm sorry.'' He told me and my face dropped.

Seriously? He had no time again? What was wrong with that guy?

Fletcher saw my expression and then added, ''Please. I'll make it up to you tomorrow, okay?''

I gave him a death look and he looked pleading at me.

Gosh, why did he have to be so cute?

''Fine.'' I replied, my arms crossed and Fletcher sighed, relieved.

Then he kissed my cheek for a bit longer than normal, what made me all bubbly inside again and stood up.

''Thanks.'' He told me and then went in to the room- a – vator.

I sighed and let myself sink deeper in to the couch.

What could I do now? Where was China, anyway? I groaned again and then someone tapped me on the shoulder.

I turned around in hope that it was Fletcher again, but it was China.

''Oh, hey China.'' I greeted her, not really interested.

China raised an eyebrow at me and then sat down to me.

''Nice way to greet your best friend.'' She replied and I sighed.

''Sorry, I'm just mad at Fletcher.'' I said to her and China raised an eyebrow at me confused but at the same time kinda concerned.

''What did happen between Fletcher and you?'' China asked me, confused.

I groaned and replied, ''Since he asked me out, we barely did anything. As I just asked him if we go for a walk, he said he had to finish something important and that it has to be done really soon and that he'll make it up to me tomorrow.''

China rolled her eyes at me and I looked mad at me.

''Why do I get the eye-roll? Fletcher is not really caring about our relationship and I get the eye-roll?'' I asked her in disbelief.

''Now I really know why they say that love is blind.'' China stated and I glared at her, still not getting what she meant with that.

What does the fact that love is blind to do with that?

''He has a surprise for you and he doesn't want you to know. It's probably something he has to prepare first like... I don't know...-''

''A picture!'' I exclaimed, excited and China looked at me but then nodded.

Then she grinned at me and told me, ''See? You're worried for nothing. Fletcher is going to make that good, don't worry.''

I sighed but then nodded. China was probably right.

I was concerned for nothing. At least, I hoped so.

**Fletcher's POV:**

After leaving Olive there alone, I went upstairs to my room to finish the painting. I still wasn't finished at all. It wasn't perfect yet, and I was worried about if I could really finish it tomorrow. I knew that Olive really was kinda mad that I barely talked to her the past days, but I really had to finish this painting. I really wanted to surprise her and it was pretty hard to surprise Olive; that was why I tried to not show anything, which was really, really hard for me. I just... I never felt like that for a girl before. I thought that I felt that for China but I lied to myself and... This picture and everything should just be perfect.

I wanted to make Olive feel wanted and great and better than Dixon ever made her feel.

Okay, that sounded so cheesy again, but it was just true and I just had to make everything perfect.

I sighed and continued painting, just as the door went open again .

''I told Mr. Smith th-'' I started but then saw that it was Lexi. What was she doing here?

''Oh, hey Lexi.'' I greeted her.

''Hey. I was just wondering... If you don't want to be together with Olive, why do you always try to make excuses instead of just telling her the truth?'' Lexi replied and my eyes went wide. She had to be kidding.

''I'm not using Olive and I do want to be together with her!'' I exclaimed, mad.

I knew, that Lexi got a lot of things wrong but that really went to far.

Lexi shrugged at my outburst and said to me, ''Please, I saw you downstairs and the past few days. You don't really want to be together with her or why do you look for excuses? You don't want to break up with her either because she got dumped by Dixon.''

I rolled my eyes and then asked her, ''You really want to know why I didn't do much with her the past days?''

Lexi nodded and I sighed.

It was already bad enough that Kennedy has already seen it, but Lexi could bring the rumor about me using Olive quicker around then I could think.

I turned the easel around with the picture and Lexi looked shocked at me.

Lexi's mouth went wide open and I couldn't help but grin.

So much about me just using Olive or being together with her out of pity.

''Wow. It's beautiful.'' Lexi told me and I was shocked but happy by her compliment.

''You really think so?'' I asked her.

It wasn't even finished and I got a compliment from Lexi for it!

Lexi nodded but then quickly added, ''Yes, it is. Well, not as beautiful as me but it's beautiful.''

I rolled my eyes at her but then looked worried.

''Please, don't tell Olive anything. It should be a surprise.'' I stated.

Lexi groaned but then nodded.

''Fine. I won't tell anything but I have to go now. Well and you better don't screw it up tomorrow. Olive is mad.'' She replied and I sighed but nodded.

Then she walked out. I already knew that Olive was mad and I honestly had no idea what to do.

I just hoped that she wouldn't be mad anymore when she saw the picture.

Also, how could've Lexi thought that I just didn't want Olive?

I was surprised that she wanted me, but of course I wanted her too!

She meant a lot to me and that would never change!

I didn't care what that stupid international spy thought of her.

It was only important how I saw her and how she saw me.


	5. The perfect date?

**********_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :) And also, thank you for the outfit idea for Olive!_**

**********_Written with help from LoveYouForeverAndMore :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the 5th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support! You guys are really the best! :D**

**Truth must been told, I have already finished the story and it has 10 chapters :)**

**Well, but I will still post every 2 or 3 days :D**

**I really hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_Fletcher's POV:_**

_Lexi nodded but then quickly added, ''Yes, it is. Well, not as beautiful as me but it's beautiful.''_

_I rolled my eyes at her but then looked worried._

_''Please, don't tell Olive anything. It should be a surprise.'' I stated._

_Lexi groaned but then nodded._

_''Fine. I won't tell anything but I have to go now. Well and you better don't screw it up tomorrow. Olive is mad.'' She replied and I sighed but nodded._

_Then she walked out. I already knew that Olive was mad and I honestly had no idea what to do._

_I just hoped that she wouldn't be mad anymore when she saw the picture._

_Also, how could've Lexi thought that I just didn't want Olive?_

_I was surprised that she wanted me, but of course I wanted her too!_

_She meant a lot to me and that would never change!_

_I didn't care what that stupid international spy thought of her._

_It was only important how I saw her and how she saw me._

* * *

**The next day**

**Olive's POV:**

I was in my room on my bed, totally nervous. I was looking for an outfit for my date with Fletcher and I just couldn't find anything. I would ask China but I didn't want to look like her again. I shuddered at the thought. Fletcher, still in love with China... I couldn't have stood that. Totally not. It would've been one of my worst nightmares. If he didn't really like me... If he still would've been in love with China... Oh my god. I didn't even want to imagine that. I couldn't have lived with the fact that I've been dumped again, and this time not because of a Russian spy, but because of my best friend and my boyfriend's ex- crush. I really couldn't imagine something worse.

Well, but back to the subject. What could I wear for the movies?

Maybe just a skirt and a nice shirt.

I sighed and looked through my closet. Why couldn't I find anything?

Well, maybe the skirt was a bad idea for the movies.

I groaned, just as China came in.

''Hey, Olive. I wan-''

''I'm busy, China!'' I cried, and I didn't need to turn around to know that China jumped a bit at my outburst.

''Sorry.'' China stated, offended, and I sighed.

Why was I even making such a big deal out of it?

It wasn't like Fletcher was like someone I've only known for a few days.

We knew each other for years, and I still had problems to find an outfit for our date?

China suddenly chuckled and told me, ''Oh, I see what the problem is. Can't find anything to wear for your daaaate?''

I groaned but then nodded.

''You know that it's cute that you know a solution for everything except for being lovesick?'' China stated and I glared at her.

It was already embarassing enough. She didn't need to also rub it in my face.

''Thanks for the support, China.'' I replied and China shrugged. That wasn't fair.

I looked back in to the closet, while China said, ''Well, if you want to, I could help you w-''

''I got the outfit!'' I cried and took the things out of my closet, running to the bathroom.

I heard China adding, ''Or not.''

I ignored China's sentence. She couldn't really have helped me, anyway.

Again, I hated the whole thing between Fletcher and China.

I knew that nothing ever really happened, but Fletcher was in love with her for such a long time, and it was so hard to think that he didn't feel anything for her anymore.

I sighed and then stepped in to the shower to get ready. I should just make the best out of it, instead of trying to make everything bad.

After I had showered I took the light blue jeans, a pastel pink long sleeve shirt and a light blue sweater.

I think that it'll be perfect. I meant, a skirt or a dress was maybe too much for the movies and I looked awesome.

Now, just the Make Up and maybe something with my hair...

Okay Olive, don't freak out. I was pretty nervous again and Fletcher was coming in a half hour.

What if the date won't work? What if I'm a single lady this evening again?

**Fletcher's POV:**

I was just on my way to Olive's room to pick her up for our date. I was pretty nervous about the whole thing and I really hoped that I won't screw it up. I sighed again and tried to fix my open button up shirt again. I took my wallet and then looked at the picture. Angus promised me to bring it down into the courtyard when Olive and I were back from the date. I couldn't take it with me to the movies, but I really wanted to give it to her today. I needed so long for it, and it turned out great. At least, I thought so. It was so damn hard, the whole thing with the painting and the idea of her not liking it... She just had to like it.

I went to the room- a- vator, took one last deep breath and then stepped in.

I went with it to Olive's room and then knocked, taking another deep breath.

''Who's there?'' China asked from the inside and I rolled my eyes.

Since when did she ask that?

''It's me, Fletcher.'' I replied.

I heard a laugh from the inside and then China cried, ''Olive, your boyfriend is here!''

I chuckled and waited for Olive to come. I put my hands in to my jean pockets and tried to calm down.

Before I could think anything more, the door went open and Olive came out.

Wow, she looked beautiful.

I didn't really know what to say and just stood there, my mouth slightly open.

''Are you going to say something or are we just going to stay here?'' Olive asked me and I quickly shook my head.

''Sorry. You just look beautiful.'' I stated and I immediately blushed at just blurting that out, but Olive also blushed.

She looked cute when she did that.

''Maybe we should just go now.'' Olive stated, looking down and I nodded, taking her hand.

Olive went even more red and then we walked in to the room- a -vator and outside.

We were still holding hands and walked like that to the cinema, which was only 10 minutes away.

As we arrived there, I paid the tickets for some love movie and then our snacks. I paid for everything, of course.

Well, I probably would've also done that if we weren't on a date, but I didn't mind as long as it was for Olive.

We went to the movie, that was some romantic movie.

That normally wasn't what we both would have decided, but it seemed like neither of us minded.

We sat down in the movie theatre with our drinks and our shared popcorn.

I got more and more nervous by the second.

I had a plan and I really hoped that it would work, but I really had to calm down or...

I sighed and tried to concentrate on the movie, but took here-and-then glances at Olive.

Sometimes, our gazes met and we both blushed.

20 minutes into the movie, I wanted to take my opportunity as Olive went with her hand in to the popcorn and wanted to do like I would take some, too.

Well, but thanks to my incredible luck, it went totally wrong.

Instead of doing my hand in to the popcorn I went aside and slapped the popcorn on Olive's site and it went all over her .

''Fletcher, what are you-?'' Olive started, really shocked and hurt by now and I looked shocked as well.

I didn't mean to do that!

''I'm so sorry, Olive. I didn't mean to-'' I wanted to help her, totally forgetting that I also had my drink, which was a cola, in my hand and accidently turned it around and now, the drink also poured over her.

Oh my god. Now, I totally screwed it up.

Olive looked mad and with tears in her eyes at me, I told her one last time, ''I'm sorry! I- I just-'' and I just made a run for it.

I totally screwed it up. I was so stupid.

How could I think that I could make this right? Olive had to hate me right now.

I just ran all the way to the A.N.T farm, not caring how stupid it looked.

I wanted to be alone now.

Finally, I had the girl I li- no loved, and now, I screwed it up.

How stupid could someone be? I should've done it so much better and just totally screwed it up.

I groaned as I went in to the room- a- vator and went to my room.

I probably shouldn't have left Olive like that, but I didn't know what to do.

**Olive's POV:**

'I'm sorry! I- I just-'' Fletcher told me and then just made a run for it. I couldn't believe, what had just happened. Not only that this date had been a total disaster, no. He also poured the popcorn and his drink over me! I was totally sticky, angry, and hurt. Tears were rolling down my cheeks, and I noticed the other people at the movies were staring at me, but I just stood up and went out and went straight to the bathroom. My hair was totally sticky with Fletcher's cola and my eyes were red, while more tears were falling. I tried to get some stickiness out of my hair and calm down my tears, but it didn't help. I felt so... stupid and hurt and...

Oh my god. How could I've really thought that this would work?

It was Fletcher and I. Together. That just had to be a disaster.

I groaned and gave the trying of saving something of my pride up and went out and ran to the A.N.T. Farm.

Fletcher was luckily already away. I definitely didn't want to bump into him.

I groaned went in to the room- a- vator and upstairs to China's and my room.

I really just wanted to shower and sleep now and beat Fletcher up tomorrow.

Well, or never see him again. I liked both ideas after what he did to me.

As soon as the room- a- vator stopped, I ran out of it and in to China's and my room.

China was sitting on her bed, turning around as she heard the door slam close.

She looked shocked and confused up and down at me and asked me, ''Oh my god, Olive! What happened?''

I tried to hold back an other sob and replied, ''Fletcher is an idiot.''

China now looked even more confused and even more concerned.

I didn't quite tell her the full reason because I just couldn't right now.

I felt like breaking down every second.

How could've Fletcher done that to me? Did he plan that out?

''Why? What did he do?'' China asked me.

I groaned. I really didn't want to talk about this, but I knew that China wouldn't stop asking until I did exactly that.

''The date started okay. We went to the movies, he payed, and then started to watch some romantic movie. Well, but then suddenly, he poured the whole popcorn over me and as he told me that he wanted to help me, he poured the cola also over me and- Then he just ran out of the movie theater, leaving me there alone and brokenhearted. '' I told her, and then more tears were streaming down my face.

China looked at me with a wide open mouth and I felt so terrible.

If Fletcher did want to break up with me, why didn't he just say it instead of fooling around with me like that?

I knew that the date would be a disaster and I was right all the way.

''Oh my god, Olive- I'm so sorry. Maybe it was an accident. I don't think-'' China stated.

I shook my head, cutting her off, ''No. It wasn't. I should've known that the relationship could never work.''

More tears were falling at the thought and I sobbed.

I hated this so much. Especially the fact that I was in love with Fletcher and he just-

''What are you going to do now?'' China questioned me.

I sighed. I had only one choice before he did it himself.

I didn't want to get dumped again. I already got embarassed, thanks to Fletcher.

''I'm going to break up with him and that in the worst way ever, because I had to thank him for the worst day ever.'' I replied and then went in to the bathroom.

Before I put out my clothes, I took my phone and wrote my now ex-boyfriend one simple SMS:

_It's over. I can't believe that you did that._

The SMS wasn't nice, but what Fletcher did was also everything but nice and I didn't care if it was hurting him.

At least, that was what I told myself.

I was freaking hurt and I had no idea what to do about this.

One thing I knew for sure: Fletcher broke my heart and I was really so stupid to think that he really liked me.


	6. I have no idea

**********_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

**********__************_With help from LoveYouForeverAndMore :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the 6th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support! You guys are really the best! :D**

**I'm happy, that you guys like it so much and that it really works out so good and has so many reviews, guys! :)**

**I really hope that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Thank you so much for the 8 reviews for the last chapter! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Olive's POV:**_

_I shook my head, cutting her off, ''No. It wasn't. I should've known that the relationship could never work.''_

_More tears were falling at the thought and I sobbed._

_I hated this so much. Especially the fact that I was in love with Fletcher and he just-_

_''What are you going to do now?'' China questioned me._

_I sighed. I had only one choice before he did it himself._

_I didn't want to get dumped again. I already got embarassed, thanks to Fletcher._

_''I'm going to break up with him and that in the worst way ever, because I had to thank him for the worst day ever.'' I replied and then went in to the bathroom._

_Before I put out my clothes, I took my phone and wrote my now ex-boyfriend one simple SMS:_

_It's over. I can't believe that you did that._

_The SMS wasn't nice, but what Fletcher did was also everything but nice and I didn't care if it was hurting him._

_At least, that was what I told myself._

_I was freaking hurt and I had no idea what to do about this._

_One thing I knew for sure: Fletcher broke my heart and I was really so stupid to think that he really liked me._

* * *

**The next morning**

**Fletcher's POV:**

''Fletcher! Wake up!'' Angus told me and I just groaned. I didn't want to wake up. Not after what happened, yesterday. How could I've been so stupid? Olive had to hate me and it was all my fault. I was so stupid. I really poured the popcorn AND my cola over her, as I wanted to help her. I couldn't have done worse, since I also just made a run for it. I should've tried to talk to her and make it better, but now. I just ran back to the A.N.T. Farm, to Angus and my room and just jumped on my bed, started crying and then somehow fall asleep. I'm so damn stupid, stupid, stupid.

No wonder, that actually no girl wanted me. I was a total disaster and the worst boyfriend ever.

I groaned and Angus repeated his sentence, ''Fletcher! Wake up!''

I just groaned again and this time I just turned around in my bed.

''It's sunday Angus and I'm in a bad mood. Leave me alone!'' I told him, angry.

Why couldn't he just leave me alone? I didn't want anyone to be here right now and he was annoying me.

''China is calling you the whole time and you got a SMS from Olive. Could you please go on your phone or at least shut it off? It's annoying.'' He replied and my eyes went wide.

A SMS from Olive? Calls from China? Oh my god. I'm so dead.

I quickly sat up on the bed and took my Z-Phone, hopefully.

Maybe, Olive and I could make up and- Then I opened the SMS and my eyes started watering again, at what stood in there:

_It's over. I can't believe that you did that._

My eyes went wide and my heart sank and broke.

Olive broke up with me. Olive broke up with me. Olive broke up with me.

That was all, what was running through my mind at the moment.

Angus looked confused at me.

''What's up with you? Fletcher?'' He asked but I ignored it.

One week, it lasted. One silly little week and I already screwed it up.

''Fletcher?'' Angus tried it again , even more confused and I just showed him the SMS.

Being Angus, his eyes went wide and he asked, ''Olive is single again?''

If I wouldn't have been so broken hearted right now, I would've been angry.

Well, but the only feeling in my chest was hurt and being broken.

Angus was still standing there and I just wanted to be alone right now.

''Angus, could you please just leave me alone?'' I questioned him, not caring how I sounded.

Angus hold his hands up in defense. ''Sorry. It's not my fault, that you screwed it up.'' He replied and then went out of the room, finally.

As soon as he was away, I just let myself fall on the bed again and started crying, not caring how I looked.

I really wanted to make it work with Olive and now totally screwed it up.

I really had no idea, how to make a relationship work and now, I didn't only loose my girlfriend but also my best friend.

I also didn't want to know, how angry China was at me, because of doing that to Olive.

What did I do?

**In the room from Olive and China**

**Olive's POV:**

I just woke up the next morning, but didn't even dare to move. I felt drained tears in my eyes and a huge headache. I cried all night and as China wanted to talk to me, I just told her to be quiet. I couldn't talk to anyone right now. I was broken hearted by the one guy, I really was in love with. Was I really that bad, that I always got boyfriends like this? First Dixon and now Fletcher? Why always me? I felt the tears, coming back to my eyes and tried to blink them away, sniffing a bit at the thought. That really wasn't fair. Did I really deserve that? I didn't think so. Not at all, right? What did I do wrong, that I got boyfriends like this?

I groaned and China seemed to notice, that I was awake.

''Olive?'' She asked me hesitant and I just grunted, my head still in my pillow and my cover over me.

I didn't want to talk at all. I felt the cover getting put away and China sitting down to me.

''Are you feeling any better?'' China questioned me, as if that was necessary.

The tears were already falling again.

And I sniff- cried, ''No. The one guy, I really liked more than Dixon dumped me in the most embarassing way, ever.''

China sighed and replied, ''I'm so sorry, Olive. Is there anything , I can do for you?''

I just cried more and more.

Then I sniffed one last time, turned around to her and told her, ''Beat Fletcher up for me.''

I was in such a rage because of that idiot. How could he've done that to me.

China looked a bit shocked but still concerned at me and I sniffed again.

I just wanted to curl up in a ball again and cry again.

''How about you change and I try to talk to him and maybe you, too?'' China suggested and I just grunted and sniffed again.

I didn't want to talk to Fletcher at all and I also didn't want to see anyone, right now.

China could be glad, that she was in the same room as me.

China held her hands up and then added, ''Or I just go and talk to him.''

With that, she stood up and made her way out of the room.

I looked after her but didn't even try to move.

I didn't want to talk to anyone and I certainly also didn't want to get changed.

I just wanted to spend the whole day in my room, bailing my eyes out and being angry about my dumb ex- boyfriend.

I really thought, that he liked me. Everything I did, for nothing.

**China's POV:**

I hold my hands up and then added, ''Or I just go and talk to him.'' With that, I stood up and made my way out of our room and in to the room- a- vator. I couldn't believe, what Fletcher did to Olive. She really did like him and he just- He just totally screwed it up. Olive was crying the whole time now because of him. I was going to knock some sense in to that guy. He couldn't do that to my best friend. He couldn't do this to his best friend and once girlfriend but now not anymore, since she broke up with him. Well, after what he did, he deserved it.

I sighed and then knocked at the door of Fletcher and Angus. No answer came. Seemed like Angus wasn't there.

I knew, that Fletcher was. After that embarassing thing what he did, he'd probbaly spent the whole day in there.

''Fletcher, if you don't answer, I'll just come in!'' I cried to him, not really caring if he wanted it or not.

I just hoped to not walk in on him, changing.

No answer and I just walked in, to see something that really shocked me.

Fletcher was in his bed, his head in his pillow and you heard faint sobs.

That reminded me really strong of my other best friend.

Olive was looking exactly like that but why did Fletcher?

He was the one, who screwed the date up and why Olive spent two hours in the bathroom to get the cola out of her hair.

''Go away.'' Fletcher snapped, still not turning around and I now kinda got angry.

He had no rights to snap. It was his entire fault and he couldn't blame Olive, for breaking up with him.

''I'm not going away, until you tell me what that stupid action yesterday was!'' I replied angry and walked up to him.

I wanted an explanation. A good one or I might really let Olive beat him up.

Fletcher turned around to me and looked at me in disbelieve with his red, puffy eyes and a tear stained face.

''You really think, that I did all of that on purpose? That I wanted Olive to break up with me?'' He asked me, in disbelieve.

I nodded, hesitant. I didn't know, if I really thought that but I still wanted an explanation.

''Why else should you've done it?'' I said to him, confused.

Fletcher looked even more shocked and then suddenly sat up on his bed.

He looked, like I just made a bad joke.

''It was an accident! I didn't want that! I never meant to that!'' He cried.

I shook my head in disbelieve at him. That didn't sound really logic.

''It didn't seem like an accident, as Olive told me the story.'' I replied to him.

Fletcher shook his head again.

''It was an accident! I'm in love with Olive! I actually wanted to make a move on her in the most cliché way with holding hands suddenly because trying to get some popcorn at the same time and so on but accidently didn't get in to the bowl of popcorn...'' He started to explain but it sounded so stupid, that I couldn't quiet believe it.

Wait, wasn't that my suggestion at first? Oh, well.

After what happened yesterday, it just sounded stupid and not a bit romantic.

I wanted to walk up to him and started telling him, ''How can I believe you that- woah!''

I almost tripped over his easel. I quickly caught myself and the picture on it also wasn't demaged.

My eyes went wide, as I saw the picture. Fletcher wasn't lying.

As he saw my expression he looked down.

Okay, now I was shocked. Olive broke up with him unjustified.

''You really meant it. You didn't want to leave her at all.'' I stated and Fletcher now looked up and nodded.

''I already told you. I want Olive, I really do. That picture was actually for her. I wanted to give it to her, after the movies, where I actually wanted to kiss her and- Gosh, I'm so stupid!'' He replied , angry.

''Fletcher...'' I started, still shocked. ''I really want to help you but I have no idea, how. Olive is in an outrage because of you and she looks even worse than you.''

I really didn't know, how to help but I had to figure something out, after I saw this picture.

Fletcher sighed and replied, '' I know. If you would excuse me now? I'd like to be alone at the moment.''

I nodded, looking guilty at him and then walked out.

I had to find a way, to get those two back together.

Now, that I knew the whole story, it was impossible to leave those two, broken up and also totally broken hearted.


	7. I don't want to hear it

**********_With help from LoveYouForeverAndMore. Thank you really much :)_**

**********_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the 7th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support! You guys are really the best! :D**

**Wow, so many reviews for my very first A.N.T. farm story! :D**

**Well, I have to say, that it's almost over :/**

**Only three chapters or so to go after this but still thank you for the support :)**

**Well, I hope that you'll enjoy this chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**China's POV:**_

_I almost tripped over his easel. I quickly caught myself and the picture on it also wasn't damaged._

_My eyes went wide, as I saw the picture. Fletcher wasn't lying._

_As he saw my expression he looked down._

_Okay, now I was shocked. Olive broke up with him unjustified._

_''You really meant it. You didn't want to leave her at all.'' I stated and Fletcher now looked up and nodded._

_''I already told you. I want Olive, I really do. That picture was actually for her. I wanted to give it to her, after the movies, where I actually wanted to kiss her and- Gosh, I'm so stupid!'' He replied , angry._

_''Fletcher...'' I started, still shocked. ''I really want to help you but I have no idea, how. Olive is in an outrage because of you and she looks even worse than you.''_

_I really didn't know, how to help but I had to figure something out, after I saw this picture._

_Fletcher sighed and replied, '' I know. If you would excuse me now? I'd like to be alone at the moment.''_

_I nodded, looking guilty at him and then walked out._

_I had to find a way, to get those two back together._

_Now, that I knew the whole story, it was impossible to leave those two, broken up and also totally broken hearted._

* * *

**Later that day**

**Fletcher's POV:  
**

At some point at the day, Angus came back and started playing video games, so I just went down to the courtyard to be alone. I didn't want to talk to anyone and Angus really was annoying. Besides Phillip on the unicycle here, nobody was coming anyway, and I could continue suffering over Olive alone. China wanted to help me. That should've actually cheered me up but I had no idea how she wanted to do that. Olive hated me right now and she had all the rights to do that. I was the most stupid boy on this Earth and an even worse boyfriend. Okay, I was repeating myself a lot the past day but I couldn't help it.

I even wanted to destroy the picture, but there was too much work and too much love in it.

I sighed. I couldn't bring myself to do that, but I really was shortly before it.

I really wanted to try to win Olive back, but how?

I groaned, just as the room- a- vator opened and Lexi came outside.

''Hey Fletcher!'' She greeted me and I sighed.

I didn't want to talk to anyone right now, but I also didn't want to screw up another friendship or relationship or whatever.

''Hey Lexi.'' I replied as she sat down.

I just sighed again and buried my head in my hands.

''Okay, how about we do something like I care and you tell me what's up with the sighing?'' Lexi suggested and I rolled my eyes.

That was really typical Lexi.

''Olive broke up with me because I'm stupid and the worst boyfriend ever.'' I replied.

''She only noticed that now?'' Lexi asked with a raised eyebrow and I rolled my eyes at her.

Why was I even telling her that?

''Thanks for the support, Lexi.'' I said to her sarcastically and Lexi shrugged, standing up.

''Sorry, I just tried to do, like I would help. If she really means so much to you, why don't you just show it to her then?'' She told me and then walked back in to the room- a- vator.

The idea actually wasn't that bad. Would it help? Well, I didn't have anything to lose anymore, anyway.

Olive already hated me and the broken heart was worse than the beating up from her.

I had to try it. I had to talk to Olive again. Waiting for a stupid plan from China wasn't a good idea at all.

Okay, maybe the plan wouldn't be that stupid then but- I just couldn't wait for the plan.

I had my own plan now.

I quickly stood up and practically ran up in to the room- a- vator and then to my room.

No matter what would happen, that picture was still going to go to Olive.

I didn't know how yet, but I had to find a way.

It was meant to be for her and for no one else and I had to talk to her as soon as possible.

Well, but at first I had to figure out a plan how.

**Olive's POV:**

I was the whole day in my room, watching some stupid movies, eating popcorn, and crying over Fletcher. China came back later that day, looking pretty shocked but determined. What the heck happened? Did she talk to Fletcher and did he tell her that he actually was still in love with her? I felt my heart throbbing at the thought and more tears were falling. China seemed busy with something on her Z-Pad and luckily didn't notice it at first. I didn't want to explain any more things to her because of that stupid Fletcher.

I will never find the right guy and life showed me once more how right I was with that, thanks to my actual best friend.

I sobbed at the thought and this time, China turned around.

''Olive...'' She started and I quickly cut her off.

''I don't want any more pities from you, China. I just want to cry out my broken heart.'' I told her really angry and China flinched a bit but walked up to me.

Didn't she hear me?

''That was what I wanted to talk to you about. I talked to Fletcher and I kinda have a feeling that he didn't mean the whole thing yesterday.'' China replied and my eyes went wide.

Then I shook my head. I couldn't believe that.

''Interesting factoid. One that I don't believe. Not after what happened, China. He did that on purpose.'' I said to her, being really sure about what I said.

He just had to mean it. Such an action.

''How can you know that?'' She asked me and I rolled my eyes.

As if that wouldn't obvious.

''He just ran away after he did it. No apology, nothing. He didn't even try to help me. '' I replied to her and China then didn't say anything for a while.

It was already a bit later and if it was for me, I would just sleep again.

''Olive, I think that he didn't mean it like that. He likes you!'' China exclaimed and I shook my head again.

No, he certainly didn't.

''China, if you're doing that so then you can stay friends with him, I don't care. As long as I don't have to see that idiot ever again, I will never care. He broke my heart, even though I really love him and- I just can't see him anymore.'' I stated and a tear was rolling down my cheek at that.

China sighed and then said, ''Well, seems like I can't convince you, even though I'm not doing that because I want to stay friends with Fletcher! I'm concerned about you guys and I saw him. He was crying too, Olive!''

My eyes went wide. Fletcher also cried?

That didn't make any sense.

He was the one who dumped me, not the other way around!

Well, okay, I broke up with him, but he poured popcorn and cola over me at our date!

''China, just please leave me alone.'' I told her. ''I don't want to talk right now and I can not really believe at all what you're saying. I'll try to forget Fletcher because he's a total idiot and I don't want to be brokenhearted ever again. I hate him!''

Suddenly the door slammed close and China and I looked confused at each other. What was that?

''Oh my god!'' China cried and ran out.

I looked confused after her, not really getting, why she ran out and why the door slammed close.

Who was in here? Did someone hear our conversation about my broken heart?

What the heck was happening? Why didn't I have an answer?!

* * *

**Who was in China's and Olive's room and heard the conversation? :D**

**Okay, not my best cliffy, but who knows it, gets a shout out! :D**


	8. What am I still doing here?

**********_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you very much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the 8th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support! You guys are really the best! :D**

**This is the second last chapter of the story and the story is kinda short but I still hope, that you liked it! :)**

**I hope, that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

**_Olive's POV:_**

_''China, if you do that, that you can stay friends with him, I don't care. As long, as I don't have to see that idiot ever again. He broke my heart, even though I really love him and- I just can't see him anymore.'' I stated and a tear was rolling down my cheek at that._

_China sighed and then said, ''Well, seems like I can't convince you, even though I don't do that, because I want to stay friends with Fletcher! I'm concerned about you guys and I saw him. He was crying , too , Olive!''_

_My eyes went wide. Fletcher also cried?_

_That didn't make any sense._

_He was the one, who dumped me not the other way around._

_Well, okay I broke up with him but he poured popcorn and cola over me at our date!_

_''China, just please leave me alone.'' I told her. ''I don't want to talk right now and I can not really believe at all, what you're saying. I try to forget Fletcher, because he's a total idiot and I don't want to be broken hearted, again. I hate him!''_

_Suddenly the door slammed close and China and I looked confused at each other. What was that?_

_''Oh my god!'' China cried and ran out._

_I looked confused after her, not really getting, why she ran out and why the door slammed close._

_Who was in here? Did someone hear our conversation about my broken heart?_

_What the heck was happening? Why didn't I have an answer?!_

* * *

**Fletcher's POV:**

At the end of the day, I already decided to try to talk to Olive in the evening, so I went to hers and China's room. I was totally nervous and I didn't really know what to expect. Well, I should probably just walk in and try to talk to her. If she knew that I'd knock, she would never answer the door and I really have to talk to her. I had the picture under my arm for her and I tried to stay calm. I would give her the picture no matter what. Everything was going to be okay. At least, that was what I was telling myself. I sighed and took another deep breath on the last steps to Olive's and China's room.

I was nervous as hell, but if I wanted Olive and I to get back together, I had to do it and I knew that.

I sighed and then stood in front of the door of China and Olive.

I just opened it and saw China and Olive, sitting on Olive's bed and talking. They hadn't noticed me yet.

Suddenly, there was a tear rolling down Olive's cheek and she half told, half shouted at China, ''China, just please leave me alone.''

Then she took a break and continued, ''I don't want to talk right now and I can not really believe at all what you're saying. I'll try to forget Fletcher, because he's a total idiot and I don't want to be brokenhearted ever again. I hate him!''

My eyes went wide and they started watering as well.

I slammed the door behind me, threw the picture to the side, and just ran away.

Olive hated me. Olive hated me. Olive hated me. I already thought about that, but hearing it out of her mouth was even more hurtful.

She said it out loud, and now I couldn't anymore.

I just- I didn't know what to think. I wanted to win her back and now, that.

I groaned and sat down in some corner and just let some tears fall, not caring how I looked.

I couldn't believe that that just happened.

I really wanted to hate Olive, but I couldn't. I still loved her and her words just damn hurt.

Did she really hate met hat much? She wanted to forget me and hates me, of course she did.

I sobbed even more at the thought, as suddenly someone asked me softly, ''Fletcher?''

I looked up to see China, standing there and looking shocked and worried at me.

I just didn't say anything and tried to look away.

''You heard what Olive said, didn't you?'' China questioned me after a while when I didn't say anything.

I just nodded, feeling the sharp feeling of my heart breaking.

China still stood there in front of me and I groaned. I really didn't want to talk.

If it was for me, I'd just go now, forever.

I couldn't bear that. Maybe that was an idea. What did I even have to do here?

I couldn't stay here with such a broken heart.

Should I-? Well, but wouldn't that be stupid?

Well, I wasn't even that talented either, and now that I even lost all of my friends here or at least the most important person for me...

''Fletcher...'' China continued when nothing still came from me. ''I'm sure that Olive didn't m-''

I cut her off. ''Didn't mean it like that? Oh I'm pretty sure that she did. I'm not stupid, China. I know that she doesn't feel that way anymore because I screwed it up, and this time, big time. I shouldn't have been so totally stupid and she has all rights to hate me. It was stupid to think that I could still have a chance with her.''

**China's POV:**

He just cut me off, ''Didn't mean it like that? Oh I'm pretty sure that she did. I'm not stupid, China. I know that she doesn't feel that way anymore because I screwed it up, and this time, big time. I shouldn't have been so totally stupid and she has all rights to hate me. It was stupid to think that I could still have a chance with her.'' My eyes went wide at what he said. He seemed totally frustrated and hurt, and he had a good reason for it. What Olive said wasn't really nice, but it just couldn't end here between those two. They were perfect for each other and they wouldn't be so hurt if they didn't really love each other.

I had to do something.

''Fletcher, okay, maybe she did mean it in that moment, but only because she is as hurt as you. A lot has happened yesterday, and you really can't blame her for being angry. I mean, she went through a lot because of you, too.'' I tried to explain to him.

Well, it didn't seem to work as I wanted it to.

Fletcher thought about it for a while and then nodded and stood up.

I already thought I knocked some sense in to him.

Well, but then he replied, ''You're right, China. She went through a lot because of me, and it was stupid of me to think that I was the right one for her. I shouldn't have even tried it. I didn't only fail as a boyfriend, but also as her best friend, and I don't deserve her at all. She has all rights to hate me.''

My eyes went wide at what he said. He really thought that?

He did have talent and he wasn't that bad of a friend!

Olive totally got it wrong, with what he actually did and what she saw.

There was more behind the story and Olive just didn't want to understand.

It wasn't that bad and he was a bit overreacting at the moment.

I had to tell him how wrong he was.

I had the feeling that that won't turn out good.

I started, ''Fletcher, that's not t- Where are you going?''

He just started walking away before I could even finish my sentence.

''Fletcher?'' I repeated, now a bit mad and he turned around.

He shrugged and replied, ''I'm going to pack my things. Someone like me with no real good talent and no friends doesn't deserve to be here. I'm going home tomorrow. I already screwed up enough and I don't want to screw it up even more.''

With that, he walked away and my eyes went even wider, if that was possible.

Fletcher really wanted to leave ANT farm. Oh my god. I had to talk to Olive!

If someone could stop him, then it was her.

I already tried to talk to him, and he knew that the main reason of his going was Olive!

I quickly ran back to Olive's and my room, as I saw the picture of Fletcher thrown to the side.

I took it with me, thinking that it might help and opened the door.

Olive was sitting on her bed, still staring confused at the door.

''Olive, you have to talk to Fletcher! He wants to leave A.N.T farm because of your fight!'' I cried.

* * *

**Yep! It was Fletcher! :D What'll happen next?**

**See ya soon! :D**


	9. He WHAT?

**********_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the 9th chapter of the story! :D**

**Thanks for all the reviews and the support! You guys are really the best! :D**

**This is the second last chapter of the story and the story is kinda short but I still hope, that you liked it! :)**

**Especially hard it was for me, since it was my first try on A.N.T. farm :D**

**I don't know, if here will come more from me, since the show ended...**

**I hope, that you'll enjoy the new chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**China's POV:**_

_I started, ''Fletcher, that's not t- Where are you going?''_

_He just started walking away, before I could even finish my sentence._

_''Fletcher?'' I repeated, now a bit mad and he turned around._

_He shrugged and replied, ''I'm going to pack my things. Someone like me with no real good talent and no friends also doesn't deserve to be here. I'm going home, tomorrow. I already screwed up enough and I don't want to screw up, even more.''_

_With that, he walked away and my eyes went even wider, if that was possible._

_Fletcher really wanted to leave ANT farm. Oh my god. I had to talk to Olive!_

_If someone could stop him, then it was her._

_I already tried to talk to him and he knew, that the main reason of his going was Olive!_

_I quickly ran back to Olive's and my room, as I saw the picture of Fletcher, thrown to the side._

_I took it with me, thinking that it might help and opened the door._

_Olive was sitting on her bed, still staring confused at the door._

_''Olive you have to talk to Fletcher! He wants to leave A.N.T farm because of your fight!'' I cried._

* * *

**A few minutes earlier**

**Olive's POV:**

After China left, I tried to process what had just happened. Why did China just run out? Who slammed the door? Those two questions were still running through my mind, and I honestly had no answer. I hoped that China would come back soon so that I could squeeze her out about it, because I was even more confused then before. Brokenhearted and confused weren't a good combination at all. While Fletcher and those two questions ran through my mind, I just continued staring at the door, not moving an inch. Something did happen and I couldn't figure out what, and it was freaking me out.

I was actually the smart one here, but it seemed like I was the only one who didn't know anything.

I groaned, just as the door went open again and China stood in front of me, looking really, really, really stressed.

''Olive, you have to talk to Fletcher! He wants to leave A.N.T Farm because of your fight!'' She cried and my eyes went wide.

She had to be kidding. Fletcher wouldn't leave A.N.T. Farm because of me, would he?

No, not even Fletcher would be that stupid.

China probably was just making something up so that I would try to talk to Fletcher.

Well, but she couldn't get me with that.

I wasn't stupid and she actually knew that.

''If you're making that up to make me talk to Fletcher, it's not working.'' I told China with a serious expression.

China looked at me in disbelief and anger and then shook her head.

''I'm not making things up! Fletcher really wants to leave! He's freaking brokenhearted because of you, and he said that someone with no talent and no good attitude like him to any of his friends doesn't deserve to be here!'' She exclaimed, mad at me.

My eyes went wide.

Fletcher did say that? Of course he had talent!

I mean, he wasn't smart as me or a musician like China, but his pictures...

I never saw someone as creative and awesome in painting like him. I loved all of his pictures.

Well, but that didn't change the fact that he totally hurt me.

''By the way.'' China added. ''You are the main reason why he wants to leave! He loves you, and he knows that he totally screwed it up! He didn't want to make you feel that way, and he thinks that he's the worst boyfriend ever.''

''There he isn't that wrong.'' I replied and China rolled her eyes at me.

What? I was just saying the truth. He freaking hurt me and China knew that.

''He is a good boyfriend but he also makes mistakes.'' China said to me.

''If you think so good of him, why don't you try it then with him?'' I snapped at her. ''He didn't do anything with me the whole week because he was busy and when we actually wanted to have the ''perfect'' date, he totally screwed it up by pouring popcorn and cola over me! I don't see someone like that as a good boyfriend!''

China sighed and then suddenly walked up back to the door.

Would she really go after Fletcher now?

''You really want to know why he didn't do much with you the whole week?'' She asked me and I nodded, rolling my eyes.

Of course I wanted to.

That was not how you should treat your girlfriend. Even before the thing at the cinema.

China then picked something up from the floor and turned it around.

My eyes went wide at the sight in front of me.

It was a picture. Well, but not any picture. It was a picture of Fletcher and me, kissing.

It was like that night in the courtyard, only that Fletcher didn't kiss me on the cheek, but we kissed on the lips, and behind us were exploding fireworks.

It was beyond beautiful and I already fell in love with the picture.

''He- He painted a picture for me of us, kissing?'' I questioned China in disbelief and she just nodded.

''I was shocked as I saw it b- What's that?'' She suddenly said and there was a note falling down.

I quickly walked up to China and took the note. At the top stood: From Fletcher for my Olive. Then there was a note from Fletcher:

_Dear Olive,_

_I know we haven't been together for long, but I already loved the past days and I wanted to give you something for our one week anniversary. I know that we didn't do much this past week, but I wanted this present, the picture, to be perfect for you. It's more or less what else I wished would have happened in the courtyard that night and how I felt during the kiss, even though it was only on the cheek. I really loved this week and I hope that this week will turn into months, maybe even years, because I love you. I'm glad that I finally took the opportunity after that idiot Dixon dumped you. __Well, I should have done that so much earlier, but oh well. I was sadly blind until that day. __You deserve so much better than him, than me even, but I'm glad that you wanted me too, and I really do love you. I hope that you like the picture._

_Love, Fletcher_

My eyes started watering at the note. It was beautiful and so cute.

He probably wrote it, before I broke up with him and I was beyond shocked and also kind of happy.

China looked confused at me and sneaked the note out of my hand to read it.

Her eyes also went wide at the note but then she smiled. I looked at her shocked.

''You really didn't lie. He does love me.'' I stated and China nodded.

''Yes, he does. The thing in the cinema really was an accident, Olive. He is totally crushed and he didn't know how to cope with all of it. He really wants to leave the A.N.T. Farm tomorrow because of all of this.'' China replied and I looked at her shocked again.

I totally forgot that. I had to hold him up from going away tomorrow.

Especially now that I knew the truth and I knew that he did want me. I couldn't let him go!

''I have to find Fletcher and talk to him!'' I cried and then ran out of our room.

China cried after me, ''Good Luck!'' but I didn't even turn around.

Fletcher couldn't go because of me. Not, after all what he did because of me.

I ran to his and Angus room but neither him or Angus were there.

Where could he be? Did he already leave today?

No, his things were still there.

I started to think and then it seemed to click. I knew where he was. I took the room- a – vator and to the courtyard.

There was sitting Fletcher, his head down. I almost broke at the sight.

I didn't really know what to say or to make him look up, so I said the first thing that came in to my mind.

''Hey Fletcher.'' I greeted him hesitantly.


	10. The end

**********_With help from LoveYouForeverAndMore . Thank you really much :)_**

**********_Beta- read by StylishFashionista. Thank you really much :)_**

* * *

**Hay guys! Here's the 10th and last chapter of the story! :D**

**I decided to post it today, as a thanks for the many reviews! :D**

**Oh my god. That was a story for me :D**

**Haha, my first ANT farm story but it was a bunch of fun to write and I also hope, that you had fun reading it :D**

**I never thought, that I could write a story that quick but the ideas were just flowing to me :)**

**Thanks for all the support and reviews from you guys! :D**

**I really hope, that you like the last chapter and leave a lot of reviews! :)**

**Love you guys as always xx**

**P.S.: I'd love it, if you get a look at my drabble for the last episode. It's called 'New York ExperiANTs: I know' and I hope, that you read it and leave a review :)**

* * *

_**Previously**_

_**Olive's POV:**_

''Yes, he does. The thing in the cinema really was an accident, Olive. He is totally crushed and he didn't know, how to cope with all of this. He really wants to leave the A.N.T. Farm tomorrow , because of all of this.'' China replied and I looked at her shocked, again.

I totally forgot that. I had to hold him up, from going away tomorrow.

Especially now, that I knew the truth and I knew, that he did want me. I couldn't let him go!

''I have to find Fletcher and talk to him!'' I cried and then ran out of our room.

China cried after me, ''Good Luck!'' but I didn't even turn around.

Fletcher couldn't go beause of me. Not, after all what he did because of me.

I ran to his and Angus room but neither him or Angus were there.

Where could he be? Did he already leave today?

No, his things were still there.

I started to think and then it seemed to make click. I knew where he was. I took the room- a – vator and to the courtyard.

There was sitting Fletcher, his head down. I almost broke at the sight.

I didn't really know, what to say or to make him look up, so I said the first thing that came in to my mind.

''Hey Fletcher.'' I greeted him, hesitant.

* * *

**Shortly before at the courtyard**

**Fletcher's POV:**

I was just sitting at the courtyard alone, being totally finished and just waiting for tomorrow to come. I had already called my mom and she had told me that I should sleep a night over it and not to rush anything, but I was pretty sure. I didn't want to stay here. Not after all that happened. I couldn't believe the whole thing still. In the matter of two days, everything crushed down, and that only because of my love to Olive. I didn't regret it to love her, but I shouldn't have showed my feelings. That only caused huge troubles now, and I couldn't make it undone.

I groaned at the thought and buried my head in my hands.

I would call my mom tomorrow again and she had to pick me up.

I couldn't stand this anymore. Not after what happened.

I was brokenhearted and nothing would help. Except, maybe- No, Olive wouldn't forgive me. She hated me and she said that herself.

Wow, I never thought that something like that will happen.

I should've had stayed single and not had dated one of my best friends.

Feelings for other people suck and I just had to learn that once more.

I groaned again, just as the room- a- vator made ping and someone walked out.

I ignored it, hoping the person would just walk on.

Then suddenly, someone greeted me hesitantly, ''Hey Fletcher.''

My eyes went wide and I looked up to see Olive standing there.

She didn't look better than me at all and she had also really red puffy eyes, now that I could see her better.

What was she doing here and why was she so shy? Olive was never shy.

That was one of the things I loved about her.

Why was she even here?

Well, but I didn't really have the strength to fight again and simply replied, ''Hey.''

I didn't look at her. I just kept looking down and Olive sat down to me.

''China told me what really happened.'' Olive stated and my eyes went wide.

Great. Is she now going to make fun of me and tell me how stupid I actually am that I didn't even get one date right?

I knew that I was stupid, but it was already bad enough to hear one time out of her mouth that she hated me.

I didn't need that and even more again.

Well, but Olive didn't laugh at all. She just still sat there, not saying anything.

''Why aren't you laughing?'' I asked her bitterly, and this time, I looked up but immediately regretted it, as I stared in to her hurt, beautiful blue eyes.

''Because, I might be sorry too, and I want to know from you if what China said is true. Was it really all an accident? I saw the picture you painted for me. Did you really mean what was there on the note?'' She asked me and I looked at her in shock.

She already seemed kinda sure about it but she wanted to hear it from me.

I sighed, then a took a deep breath and replied, ''Yes, it was an accident Olive. I really wanted to make this work between us and I just totally screwed it up. I didn't do anything with you the whole week because of the picture and because I just wanted to make everything perfect. Well, but I totally screwed everything up and the picture isn't even that good. Seems like I'm not that talented.''

**Olive's POV:**

He sighed, took a deep breath and replied, ''Yes, it was an accident Olive. I really wanted to make this work between us and I just totally screwed it up. I didn't do anything with you the whole week because of the picture and because I just wanted to make everything perfect. Well, but I totally screwed everything up and the picture isn't even that good. Seems like I'm not that talented.'' My eyes went wide at this. I could see that he really meant it, but it was stupid that he thought that the picture wasn't beautiful. It was more than beautiful. It was beyond that and he should actually know that.

''That's not true. I know that I never really complimented any of your things or something like that or really gave you a credit for them, but the picture was really just, wow, Fletcher. I loved it and the note as well.'' I told him.

Fletcher looked even more shocked at me and I gave him a weak smile.

I really meant what I had said and I wanted him to believe me.

Even though I didn't want to believe him at first, but I did now.

I was stupid to think that he was lying, and I could see that now.

Fletcher did want me and I only returned his feelings.

Or at least, I thought that he wants me.

Did he really still do that?

Worries were coming again. What if it was too late?

I sighed and stood up and Fletcher looked confused at me.

I added to him, ''Well, I wanted to know the truth and to tell you the truth about my feelings. I still really like you, and Fletcher, I don't want you to go. I don't know if it's too late for a relationship, but please don't leave the A.N.T. Farm because of me. I would miss you like crazy.''

Then I walked up to the side where he kissed me on the cheek for the first time and sighed, feeling tears in my eyes again.

Was it really all over? I didn't want it to be over. I wanted us to be a couple again.

The thing with the cinema only happened yesterday but it already felt like an eternity.

After that picture, I couldn't just go back to normal and pretend like nothing happened, but if that was the only chance that Fletcher would stay here.

''You know.'' Fletcher said and stood up, walking up to me, while I looked confused at him. ''It actually gave me two things that I wanted to do at the movies with you.''

I looked confused at him. What did he mean with that.

''What for things?'' I asked him, confused.

Fletcher now stood right in front of me.

Then he replied, ''First of all, I wanted you to have the best evening of your live and an unforgettable date with an unforgettable present, and second, I wanted to -''

He suddenly stopped and I looked even more puzzled.

''What second? Flet-'' But then I suddenly was cut off, by Fletcher.

He had put his arms around my waist, and drown me closer to him and then had kissed me, cutting me off.

My eyes went wide but then immediately went shut and I kissed back.

Fireworks were exploding in my head and Fletcher smiled against my lips.

It was even better, than I imagined and our lips moved in perfect rhythm with each other.

My arms were meanwhile around his neck and we just stood there for a while, kissing.

It was magical and like the picture, he drawn me. Just perfect.

As we broke apart for air, Fletcher told me, ''And second, I wanted to kiss you.''

I rolled my eyes and punched him playfully in the shoulder, while he winced.

Then he took my hands and said to me, ''Olive, I do still love you and I want us to be together again. Would you give us a second chance. I promise, to make it better this time.''

My eyes went wide again but I was happy. That was music in my ears.

I pecked him on the cheek and replied, ''I'd love to, and I love you, too, Fletcher.''

Then he leaned in and kissed me again, while I kissed happily back.

I was completely wrong. Fletcher was the perfect boyfriend and I could see that now.

I didn't want to have anyone else but him, forever.

* * *

**Soooo :D That was my story :D Hope you guys liked it! :)**

**Thanks again for every single review, favorite, follower and every support! :)**


End file.
